Counting Days
by Dove dubs
Summary: Descent: Sometimes descent doesn't necessarily mean depression; sometimes it leads to something much more worthwhile pursuing. A collection of drabbles featuring the pairings and nonpairings of FFVII. Mostly Cloti
1. Astrology

**1.**

**Title: **Astrology  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing: **CloudxTifa  
**Word Count: **316  
**Warning's: **No spoilers  
**Summary: **Once upon a time she wished on stars, now she wishes on _him_  
**Dedication:** Qwi-Xux for introducing me to the world of LJ. Thanks!  
**A/N: **Nothing to report yet, really. I did get back from my England trip though! Erm. One tiny thing is that even though it's technically considered a General FFVII LJ50 prompt table, the majority of the pairings here will be Cloti with a smackeral every now and then of the other parings.

* * *

"Do you believe in the stars?"

Tifa lowered her eyes and adjusted her apron.

"I did once," she pursed her lips, laying out the cutlery neatly beside the sink. "Before she died, Mother took me out all the time and we'd stare at the stars together. All night. Father used to get so mad," Tifa chuckled lightly. "But there would always be a warm plate of breakfast for us when we returned."

"She used to tell me the stars were there to remind us of hope. That even in the darkness, when the moon disappears, these tiny beacons of light still remain and can make all the difference. " Tifa straightened and blinked at the ninja. "Why?"

"No reason." Yuffie shrugged, pushing her elbows off the counter and swiveling in her chair. "_Except_, according to some old geezer up north, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Dunno. Thought maybe you, Cloud and the kids might wanna go." She looked hopefully at Tifa.

Tifa paused. Once upon a time, she wished on stars but now it seemed a distant blur, unattached from her current reality. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the heat, smell the acrid cinders and see the burning town, flecked with red embers, as the fires consumed it whole.

But then _he_ came back.

And though she may not believe in fate or wishing upon stars anymore, she believed in Cloud. Even when he was guilt ridden and haunted by his ghosts, he was still her hero. There was no shame in needing reminders and perhaps tonight, she could show him what he meant to her.

Drying her hands on a nearby towel, Tifa flashed a small smile to her friend. "I think I will. Marlene would love it. I'll phone Cloud right now."

Because he was her star.


	2. Miscommunication

**AN: **Let me begin this by saying, I have nothing against gays. I think they're wonderful people. Certainly, they're one of the most outgoing bunch I've met. This chapter is not meant to be taken negatively but is just a jab at the FFVII world and Reno.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. That privilege still belongs exclusively to SE.

**2.**

**Title: **#031: Miscommunication  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Reno and Rude  
**Word Count: **335  
**Warning's: **No spoilers  
**Summary: **Sometimes partners are more trouble than they're worth.  
**  
**

* * *

"So I was sitting in the helicopter with a bomb in my hand, yo." He tilted his head back and took a slow drag, reveling in the girls' attention. Two days ago, Tseng had left the office early, claiming he was looking into suspicious murders while just yesterday Elena was a no show but phoned in sick sometime during mid afternoon. So he decided to play hooky too. He played by his own rules and if those two were allowed to go gallivanting off somewhere, so could he.

The women leaned forward, their lips lush and red. "I didn't even know whether we were gonna live or die. But that's the life of a Turk, yo." He sighed remorsely, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Wow." There was a stunned silence, then one woman clapped and the rest followed her example with a breathy gasps and shrill cries of "You poor thing." Assuming an air of nonchalance, Reno smirked quietly to himself once then surrendered happily to their coddling.

He was still lip locked with a stunning blonde with huge breasts when a dark shadow appeared overhead. He pulled away reluctantly, though he noticed the girl had a dazed expression on her face. He smiled. It was known to happen. "Oi, Rude. What are you doing here? Stop ruining my game, yo!" he hissed.

"I need you now." The man's face was impassive.

"What?"

"I need you . The car's ready and waiting outside. It has all our stuff. I just need you to come along so we can begin our trip together."

Reno blanched. He didn't remember any trip. The blonde's gaze flicked curiously between him the darker Turk then darkened as she began piecing two and two together. But before he could open his mouth to protest otherwise, the blonde pushed herself off his lap. "You sicken me." Two blinks and she was gone.

He glared at the taller man and grumbled. "This is all your fault, yo."

"Tseng says you deserve it."


	3. Collapse

**3.**

**Title: **#049: Collapse  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Cloud/Tifa  
**Word Count: **141  
**Warning's: **No spoilers  
**Summary: **When times were bad, he was the one to turn to.

* * *

The light flickered haphazardly upon stacks of dusty boxes as Tifa slammed the door hard behind her. Immediately, Cloud looked up from where he was working and hastily dropped his wrench. His worry grew two folds when he noted her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Tifa?"

Ignoring him, she only increased her pace and curled into his arms, pressing her cheeks against his chest and wetting his shirt. "Hush, I'm here." He held her close until her hiccups slowly faded away to a quiet breathing. Cloud was at a loss for what to do. Normally, it was Tifa comforting him.

"What's wrong Tifa?" he asked gently, rubbing small circles on her back.

Still sniffling, Tifa looked up at him, her wine red eyes softened by the sheen of tears. "Doesn't matter now, you're here."


	4. Unreciprocated

**4.**

**Title: **#006: Unreciprocated  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Cloud/Tifa and bits of Zack/Aerith  
**Word Count: **384  
**Summary: **She did not – could not – know, she was not the first, but rather simply a number in a long line of girls.

* * *

Zack scowled from the bar. His eyes were fixed on the new trainee standing across the way talking to Lucy, the locale mayor's daughter. Or no, he supposed, as he listened on. That was wrong. It was more like Lucy was in a conversation with herself for all the input Cloud was contributing. He was mostly fidgeting and staring uncomfortably at the ground. Almost as if he were wishing a hole would appear and swallow him up, he mused.

Zack felt a twinge of pity for the poor girl. She did not – could not – know, she was not the first, but rather simply a number in a long line of girls.

Except Cloud never showed any interest in them.

Day in and day out, as they marched through countless hills and towns to reach Nibelheim, swarms of girls would flock unfailingly towards them. To be fair, they were pretty things, he conceded. All pink cheeks and long flowy hair but this new partner of his never even gave them a second glance. Even when they pressed their handkerchiefs into his hands, Cloud would merely pull his cap down, thank them politely before pushing the memento back.

There was something about him Zack couldn't quite place his finger on. He was too shy, too quiet. A boy like him should never have joined the army.

A slight draft made the hairs on his arm tingle as he looked up and saw Lucy hurry out the bar in a swirl of scarlet and russet skirts. He downed his drink, deciding enough was enough, and walked across the room. He plopped himself down nicely in a stool beside Cloud and fixed him with a level gaze.

"And what was wrong with this one?"

Cloud blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing. I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, why do you always avoid the girls?" Zack grinned. "They're nice people, they won't bite, you know."

"You avoid them too." He shrugged his narrow shoulders.

Zack laughed, waving at the bartender to fetch them another pint of sparkle ale. That was Aerith's favorite. "Ah. Well, that's because I have girl waiting back home for me."

Cloud smiled wistfully back, a faraway look in his eyes. "So do I."

* * *

**AN**:..because I couldn't bring myself to write an unreciprocated Cloti fic. Speaking from experience, unrequited love is the absolute worst. And I love Cloud and Tifa far too much to ever give them angst like that.


	5. Scars

**5.**

**Title: **#044: Scars  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa, Tommy and a crowd of unnamed kids.  
**Word Count: **353  
**Summary: **And at that moment he made a vow to himself. One day, he'll show her.

* * *

"I don't want to play with him! He's _weird!_" An eight-year-old Tommy glared at the boy standing in front of him. He ground his heels into the gravel then motioned for the other kids to form a ring. The fields grew quiet, the normal noisy din of the playground replaced by a chorus of whispers and jeers.

Pointing to the woods, Tommy sneered. "Go back to where you came from!"

"Tommy!"

A girl broke free from the circle, her narrowed eyes never leaving the older boy. "Don't be rude." She looked apologetically at the blonde and extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Tifa."

"C-Cloud." He tentatively shook her hand, as if uncertain whether his touch would be welcome.

Looking on, Tommy frowned then shoved his way over, pushing himself in between the two. "Leave him alone, Tifa." The other kids nodded, some dropping to pick up pebbles while others yelled out names. Only Tifa remained silent. Tommy's eyes flicked disdainfully at Cloud. "Nobody wants him. Even his dad left him." Cloud riled at the words, but turned his face away, ashamed that nothing he could say could refute the truth.

"My mum said he died, so just shut up about it!" he muttered. With that, Cloud stomped away, leaving a torn Tifa looking helplessly between his retreating back and Tommy.

As he neared the old steel gates, his steps faltered. Cloud slowed his pace but did not stop until he reached the school, then he turned around and his eyes met with another disappointment.

She did not come. The girl with the kind red eyes.

Far away, a wolf howled in the distance and he quickened his steps again. It was a fool's wish, he knew, and he was a fool for hoping. Cloud swallowed thickly. A curious prickle was lodged in his throat, making him feel sick and wanting to heave. He squashed it down with vehemence.

Because boys don't cry.

And at that moment he made a vow to himself. One day, he'll show her.

One day, he'll show _all_ of them.

* * *

**AN**: aaaaw. Poor Cloud. Kids can be so cruel, can't they?


	6. Anticipation

**6.**

**Title: **#019: Anticipation  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa, doctor  
**Word Count: **229  
**Summary: **All his battles skills are useless here. He can't help in this situation, only wait beside her and hope that is enough.

* * *

He forces himself to smile reassuringly at her as she grips his hand. Her face is pinched and scared but she smiles tremulously back. His heart races a mile a minute and he hates this sense vulnerability, of being being powerless. All his battle skills are useless here. He can't help in this situation, only wait beside her and hope that is enough.

"I love you." She shifts on the bed.

Behind him, the constant beeping of the monitors slowly wears down his defenses until he feels himself failing, torn between his actions; should he comfort her, prepare her for the worst, or keep on wishing for their miracle. He opens his mouth to reply but one look into her eyes, those eyes so full of love and shining with hope, and his voice dies on his lips.

There is a knock, and with one last lingering look, he brushes his lips across her temple then leaves to open the door. The moment of truth comes.

"And?" He can't help but wince at her hopeful tone.

Returning to her side, he gives her hand a gentle squeeze, silently telling her, no matter what happens, they will cross the bridge together. The Doctor peers at them sternly over her glasses, and clears her throat. Then she breaks into a grin.

Cloud's breath catches and his heart skips a beat.

"_Yes_."

* * *

AN: Yay! Tifa has cancer. ..or a baby. You know, same difference. :P

I love PapaCloud! He's already so wonderful with Marlene and Denzel, its obvious he's going to make an amazing father too.

Thanks to everyone who reviwed.


	7. Garden

**7.**

**Title: **#034: Garden  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Strife Family  
**Word Count: **763  
**Summary: ** He gestured at the flowers, his gaze passing briefly over Tifa. "He has everything he'll ever need right here. This _is_ his home."

* * *

Tifa looked up at the sound of a voice calling her name to see a hand held out in front of her face. "Tifa!" The hand waggled excitedly once more. Though it was caked in mud, Tifa cringed, with enough dirt clumps stuck to the palm to hide a worm, the owner was either oblivious or didn't care. Smiling patiently, Tifa dropped her spade and turned her head.

"Marlene," she said, and the little girl giggled.

"Look, Tifa! Look at what me and Denzel found!" Marlene chirped, a vaguely proud look upon her face. She thrust her hands forward. "It's a caterpillar. We rescued it from a spider, didn't we, Denzel?" The boy grinned, nodding his assent. Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa spied Cloud's mouth twitching as he transferred another heap of fertilizer into the lily beds.

Their enthusiasm was infectious and Tifa found herself grinning too as she peered into Marlene's cupped hands. The caterpillar was fat and green, and munching happily on a small piece of leaf, its beady eyes never straying far from its food. "That's super, you two." Tifa said with a smile. "It really is. But you've got to let it go."

Distressed, Marlene took a step backwards. "We can't! What if it gets eaten?" She cradled the caterpillar close then turned her eyes on Cloud. "Can't we bring him home?"

Cloud shook his head sadly as he wiped his hands down his shirt front. "Sorry, honey. We can't." He answered kindly. A spot of green peeked out above Marlene's thumb and she nudged the caterpillar back inside before it could escape further.

"Why not? We can put him in a jar."

Cloud winced at the slight tremor in Marlene's voice. Without a word, he dropped to his knees and knelt down at eye level in front of the child. He covered her hands with his larger ones. "Marlene," he began, "You know that's not fair to the caterpillar. You don't want someone to put you in a jar for the rest of your life, do you?"

Marlene was quiet for a moment then, "No." she admitted.

"And, did you know," Cloud said softly, the smile on his face reflecting the one in his eyes, "before a caterpillar can turn into a butterfly it needs to stay inside a cocoon for a week." He searched her dark eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"But how does it eat?"

"It doesn't. It sleeps the whole time and relies on the food it eats beforehand. That's why we shouldn't take him." He gestured at the flowers, his gaze passing briefly over Tifa. "He has everything he'll ever need right here. This _is_ his home."

After Marlene returned the caterpillar back to the daisy bed, Tifa gave the order for everyone to pack up. It was time to go home. Tifa helped Cloud put away most of the tools and the kids were in charge of watering the plants for the final time. While Marlene was still visibly a little upset, she cheered up slightly when Denzel challenged her to a race to the van.

As they headed out the church, Tifa reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his. She nearly laughed at how domestic they had become, lying curled up together in the middle of the day, and taking a holiday every two weeks to take the kids somewhere new. Three years ago, back when they were still trying to save the world, this was the kind of life she had always envisioned leading with him. And yet, the reality was even better. "Cloud?"

He blinked, tiredly. "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" She giggled quietly at his puzzled face.

"For being here." Tifa paused, laying her cheek on his shoulder. "For _staying_. Even when others wanted to take you."

Cloud let out a long breath. "No, you're wrong." He glanced forward to the van, where Denzel and Marlene were waving for them to hurry up. Smiling broadly, he turned back to Tifa. "Don't you know? You are the one who gives me my home meaning, Tifa."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled his arms around her. "You and the kids make my home. Every day. "

* * *

AN: Haha. Cloud the caterpillar is a funny image.

Flower baskets to everyone who reviewed: Qwi Xux, mom calling and Oceanee. Thanks, you guys really made my day.


	8. Mutual

**8.**

**Title: **#036: Mutual  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa, bar patrons  
**Word Count: **301  
**Summary: **Cloud apologizes to Tifa using the tried and successful method of sending flowers.

* * *

When a colorful bouquet of sunflowers were sent to Tifa, the whole of Seventh Heaven erupted with a mix of catcalls and whistles. As the elderly ladies cooed over the flora – a one Mrs. Bumbledin congratulated Tifa on what a keeper she has found – the more masculine patrons, clanked mugs and nudged each other, muttering approval over Cloud's treatment of their bar angel.

Blushing furiously, Tifa accepted the flowers from the startled delivery boy. She looked along the wrapping for a card and smiled at the familiar writing.

'_They don't make 'sorry, I cut our van in two' cards. So I hope these flowers will make you smile instead. I'm sorry, Tif. _

_Love you. Cloud. _

Brushing her thumb slowly over the words, Tifa chuckled softly. She didn't know what made her want to forgive him the most; the knowledge that he had actively scrounged around looking for flowers on his trip, or the casual way he had scrawled 'Love you" at the end of the card like it was meant to be there. It was something she thought she would never tire of and hearing him whisper those words aloud in her ear during those lazy Sunday mornings still shot a tingle of emotion straight to her heart.

There was unanimous cheer after Tifa apologized to the customers and pushed open the bar door to reach the kitchen phone. Humming quietly to herself, she dialed Cloud's number, hoping he was on his way home, and hadn't gotten himself into trouble with any wayside monsters.

His cell rang twice and her stomach did a funny flip-flop when he finally picked up. There was a quiet rumble of _Hello _then a warmer _Tifa? Is that you? _

She laughed, a smile creeping into her voice. "Love you too."

* * *

**AN**: Just thought I'd keep with the season and continue with the flower prompts. On that note, my friends and I went to visit Stanley Park during the weekend and boy _oh boy! _the rose garden there was thriving! There were also a bunch of yellow and orange tiger lilis and towering stalks of purple lilacs plus a whole assortment of irisis. It was beautiful and the air smelled wonderful too.

..will stop rambling now. But throwing it out there, GO VISIT A local flower park and you will be amazed at the beauty!

Again, much Xs and Os to all my reviewers: Qwi-Xux, mom calling, Oceanee, and Mind Astray. You guys made my day. :D


	9. Text

**9.**

**Title: **#011. Text  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Cloti and a dash of (maybe) Yuffietine  
**Word Count: **641  
**Summary: **When Vincent enlists him to deliver a mysterious package, Cloud hardly recognizes the wild goose chase for what it is.

* * *

"I appreciate your service in this, Cloud."

Confusion etched itself into Cloud's features as he studied the sleek black object in his hand. "Yes?"

Turning his head, a rare smile crawled over Vincent's face. "That phone contains the GPS coordinates to an underground Lifestream research facility. When you reach Icicle Inn, give this to a Dr. Grant. He will know what it's for."

Inhaling slowly, Cloud straightened from the fence he was leaning on, and stepped forward while the other man quietly dusted his cape. As he strode towards Fenrir, the gravel crunched beneath his soles, breaking the silence. "Right. And do the townsmen know who he is?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, you must be discreet. It is essential this does not fall into anybody else's hands." There was slightly pained glint in Vincent's eyes as his gaze trailed along the road then back to the phone. "And one last thing, please don't answer, even if it rings. The calls will be highly confidential. "

Cloud dipped his head in understanding. "Of course," he answered swiftly, revving the motorbike once to ease the engine into gear. "You can trust me." He grunted and swung his legs over, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket.

"How are the kids?" The older man stepped aside to give him space.

They're both doing great. Denzel just found himself a new crush." Cloud chuckled. "Aria. Or so we think. And on the weekends, Marlene and Denzel go out scouting for homes for the other orphans." Vincent smiled faintly. There was a certain sense of pride in the way Cloud uttered those words and he felt wholly pleased for the blonde. The man deserved all the happiness the world could give him.

"And Tifa?"

"She's picking names."

A tinkle of wind chimes sounded in the air as a nearby couple stepped off a shop porch. "Well, I should get going. Tifa will kill me if I'm late; it's my turn to cook tonight." Shifting in his seat, Cloud stepped off the brakes, raising a hand to wave goodbye. "Bye, Vincent."

"Till next time."

***

Two hours into his journey and Cloud could not stand the incessant ringing any longer. Every time the phone vibrated it tickled his funny bone since he'd folded his body in close to careen down the empty highways.

He slammed on the brakes and the bike skidded a few yards before coming to a grinding halt a few seconds later. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the phone out of his pocket. "Strife's Delivery Service. Cloud speaking."

"CLOUD!" Without warning, a bouncy, clear voice he knew very well suddenly assailed his ears. He cringed.

"Cloud! Where's Vincent? He's always dodging my calls. That's why I keep telling him to install voice mail. But nooo, he never listens. Oh wait, I thought this was Vinnie's phone. No? Ah Well. Anyways, more importantly this is Yuffie talking!! Did you recognize me? Pffft, don't lie. I know you didn't. I'm sneaky that way. The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi _always_ takes her enemies by surprise. Didja miss me? Hey, how's my materia doing? I told you I'm coming back for it so-.

Muttering under his breath, Cloud snapped the mobile shut and made a move to hurl the object into the horizon when he thought better of it. Destroying the evidence would serve him nothing.

No, he would tell Vincent Dr. Grant denied the package. And he would not budge an inch until the former Turk accepted the phone back into his possession.

Valentine was going to pay.

His mouth curled into a smile as he pocketed the cell once more. Then Cloud turned his bike around to head home.

It was his turn to cook, after all.

* * *

**AN: **This is inspired by the FFVII AC Bonus scene Reminescene. Hehe. And I hope my characterization of Yuffie and Vincent are alright. This is my first time reenacting them. :D

A big thank you to Qwi-Xux, who without her help and expertise in all manners FFVII, I will be constantly floundering between ideas for these prompts. *hugs* This chapter is for you. Plus an extra thank-you for lending me your fantastic character, Aria for me to play with a bit.

As well as my awesome reviewers! You guys all get candies: mom calling, gingerbreadbear, elebelly, Oceanee and VanillaCookiesxD


	10. Secret

**10.**

**Title: **#026. Secret  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud and Marlene  
**Word Count: **279  
**Summary: **As Cloud continues to admire the newlyweds, a fierce spurt of emotion bursts inside him and he _knows._ This is what he wants too. More than anything.

* * *

"I do."

Amidst the thunderous roar of claps and cheers of relatives and friends, the groom tenderly brushes the veil aside and plants a bold kiss to his bride's lips. Momentarily stunned by the daring move, Cloud can only stare, wide-eyed, at the scene unfolding before him.

A few seconds pass and the bride is crying. Tears of joy trails down her cheeks, though they do nothing to dampen her beauty, as she floats down the aisle happily on her husband's arm. As Cloud continues to admire the newlyweds, a fierce spurt of emotion bursts inside him and he _knows._ This is what he wants too. More than anything.

Inhaling deeply, Cloud closes his eyes for a brief second and reenacts the ceremony in his mind. When he opens them again, they are bright with determination as he reaches over a coffee mug for the remote. Rewinding the scene to the specified time, Cloud shuffles closer to the screen to inspect the wedding more closely when he hears familiar footsteps padding down the hallway. They pause in front of the study. Panicking, Cloud fumbles for the power button and breathes a sigh of relief when the television turns blank.

"Cloud?" Marlene pokes her head through the doorway. "Denzel's going to the video store later. Do you want anything?"

He blinks, surprised at the question and shakes head. "No, I'm fine."

Marlene rolls her eyes at his answer. _Boys. _

Still, she obliges him by glancing furtively around the hallway once then drops her voice to a whisper, "So same kinds of movies then...with the times?"

Grinning, Cloud stands up and gives her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

She leaves the room, giggling.

* * *

**AN**: HEE! methinks someone has some unorthodox methods for studying. And duh Cloud is obviously very much a closet romantic. :D

*hugs all her reviewers* Thank-you. It was lovely to hear frrom all of you guys again: Qwi-Xux, mom calling, Oceanee and VanillaCookiesxD


	11. Jaded

**11.  
**

**Title: **#017. Jaded  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Cloud and Tifa  
**Word Count: **245  
**Summary: **They're lying together, laughing and Cloud is jaded no more.

* * *

They're in the middle of their bed when she first catches a fleeting glimpse of what their new future together may hold. And its thrilling. An indescribable, _wonderful_ feeling, washing over her. Outside the crickets chirp their nightly song and if she strains her ears she can just barely make out an old work chantey being sung by rowdy men. Twisting her head, she glances over at Cloud and bites back a giggle. Their limbs are entangled in one another's, except their positions are all wrong, his knee digging into her calves and her toes, she knows, are tickling his shins.

But, she likes this.

This feeling of spontaneity, where nothing is right but everything is new and unexplored. When in the past they would tip toe around the other, afraid to be the first to cross the boundary, words are now blurted out and secrets are no longer.

She smiles, clutching the white covers close to her body. He notices and pulls her in, whispering in her ear as he does so. Snuggling into his side, she catches his eye and her shoulders shake. They're laughing together now. The joke isn't important, what's important is that he sounds _happy_.

Startled at the sound, she looks at him then; really looks at him. There's no sadness lurking behind his eyes. The hollows of his cheeks have filled out and the only facial scar he had sustained in his battle with Sephiroth has all but disappeared.

He looks a changed man.

If she thinks about it, he probably is. He drops his head and kisses her shoulder softly then reels her in again, smiling into her mouth as she responds.

Closing her eyes, she rests her forehead against his and realizes; she's happy too.

* * *

**AN**: What we _all _wish happens after AC :D *sighs* The little glimpse of them we got in Dirge Of Cerberus was SO not enough.

Countless thanks to my reviewers. Thank you for keeping up with me!: Qwi-Xux, mom calling, Oceanee, and VanillaCookiesxD


	12. Mundane

**12.**

**Title: **#014: Mundane  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa  
**Word Count: **406  
**Summary: **A battle of the elements is raging outside their home, but Cloud and Tifa pay no notice; they are lost in a world of their making.

* * *

They sit side by side in front of the television, sipping hot cocoa and nibbling on biscuits, talking of nothing in particular. It has become their nightly ritual, nestled comfortably in a cocoon of blankets; he, watching a program on the importance of practicing good bike mechanics to improve performance and she, leisurely flipping through the pages of a well-worn paperback.

A strong blast of wind rattles the window and Cloud points up at the wintry elements raging battle outside the house. Smiling, Tifa raises her gaze from the book and glances out the windowpane.

Winter has arrived and the warm spells of June have long since fled the city. Edge now lies covered in mist, shrouded by an icy blizzard as tiny flakes of snow whips across the barren streets, suffocating a line of metal towers and domes in their wake.

Cloud grins in response and sidles closer on the couch, smoothing her hair off her shoulder. He loves this part of their life, the quiet moments shared alone with Tifa. Nights like these remind him of the times they used to sneak out of camp together to simply watch the path of the moon, silently enjoying each other's company. As if sensing his thoughts, she tilts back and brushes her lips softly against the hollow of his throat then slowly migrates upwards toward his mouth. Chucking lowly, Cloud encircles an arm around Tifa's waist and pulls her to him until she is nearly sitting on his lap.

Cheeks tinged pink, Tifa looks down questioningly at him just as another furious gust of wind shakes the windows, sending the shutters clattering. The firelight flickering cheerfully in the hearth, casting shadows in the otherwise dim room, highlights the mahogany hues in her eyes. Eyes, he knew, which held the world as a brilliant suspended red bead if only he stares into them long enough. Even now, Cloud feels himself being drawn in and he leans closer, his mouthing parting. When she responds, he feels a warm bubble of contentment envelop him.

And as they sink deeper into the couch, he has one last thought before Tifa claims his lips again; whether the storm outside is going to take a toll out on the roof or any other parts of their house, he doesn't care. What matters is he has Tifa and he has the present.

They've fought hard to be together and every second has been worth the battle.

* * *

**AN**: Haha. More cuddling because snuggling up with hot cocoa, especially during winter, is muchos love! Plus, I love to think what the slower moments of their life must look like. Even though they have Marlene and Denzel to bounce off walls with, I still do mostly see Cloud and Tifa as both being naturally quiet. I think they're one of them couples which enjoy the silence and each other's presence more so than a romantic dinner or a walk down the beach.

And lastly, lotsa hugs to my reviewers. Thank you for keeping up with me!: Qwi-Xux, VanillacookiesxD, Oceanee, mom calling and kitsune13.


	13. Hidden

**13.**

**Title: **#022. Hidden  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud and Tifa  
**Word Count: **513  
**Summary: **Giving his feet a tiny pinch, she stuck out her palm for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour. "Take off your sunglasses."

* * *

Tifa sat on the footstool as Cloud collapsed tiredly into an armchair. His legs were comfortably crossed and propped on her lap, bleeding away the tension in his limbs. Giving his feet a tiny pinch, she stuck out her palm for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour. "Take off your sunglasses."

"No." Cloud clasped his hands and turned his head the other way. She raised an eyebrow but made no move to drop her arm.

"Why not?"

"I told you." Cloud shrugged dismissively. "It's nothing, Tifa." He muttered, flinching as she ran her fingers lightly down the back of his feet. Tifa frowned. At first, this all began as a casual question from Denzel after Cloud returned home from work. Except Cloud followed up on the joke and kept the shades on, even during dinner, after which her interest piqued and she'd been asking ever since but to no avail. Cloud was firm, giving her the same response the whole night. "Don't worry about it."

Tifa pursed her lips deliberately. She knew, though his eyes were hidden behind the tinted lenses, Cloud sensed her irritation by the way he slunk further into his seat. "Then take off your glasses and let me see," she snapped grouchily. "If it's nothing to worry over, it won't even take a second."

Inwardly, she realized she was being unfair but his behavior, the way he'd been dodging her questions and looking away was a painful reminder of when he first contracted..

Trembling, her eyes widened and Tifa leaned over, groping for his hand. "Geostigma? I-It's not back, right? Cloud, please tell me it's not back." She relaxed a fraction when she felt him squeezing her hand softly, his thumb gently stroking hers in reassurance.

"It's not."

Unimpressed, she withdrew her hand and stood up. "Then what is it? Show me."

Cloud grimaced, shifting guiltily in the chair. He quickly scanned the room. "Fine." He mumbled, reaching reluctantly towards the glasses. "But you have to promise not to laugh."

With another sigh, he whipped off the shades and Tifa had to bite her lips to keep from snickering at the sight in front of her.

"Tifa." He whined.

"Sorry." She crouched down beside him. There was an odd color division on his face. Two noticeable white rings circled his eyes and joined to form a bridge on his nose. The skin around the area had already begun to turn pink and by the look of it, she knew he would soon feel the smarting if she'd didn't spread some ointment over the burns. She reached over and played with the tips of his hair gently.

Altogether, he looked quite ridiculous and yet there was something absolutely adorable about a delightfully panda-eyed Cloud. Not to mention, he was completely at her mercy. She kissed the top of his head and rose to her feet. "Go through to the bathroom, I'll fetch the lotion."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN**: Ahhh.. many sorrys for the late update. I had a Sociology Exam on Thursday and since this course is counted as one of my cores, I had to take time off to study. But it's over now so updates should become regular again. *crosses fingers for luck*

Hee. This was inspired by a friend after a trip to the beach. Cloud doesn't strike me as the kind of man who'd remember to cover himself with sunblock before each delivery trip. And he has _really _fair skin.

And a truckload of ice-cream sundaes and popsicles for my lovely reviewers. Thank-you! You guys make me feel so happy: Qwi-Xux, mom calling, Vanillacookies, Oceanee, Mind Astray, Sekihara Tae.


	14. Desolate

**14.**

**Title: **#023. Desolate  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud  
**Word Count: **400  
**Summary**: The only ones he ever wanted to protect were his family. And now, they were the only ones hurt

* * *

Cloud sighed in frustration as he twisted his key into the lock, easing the door open. The house was dark and silent, only the soft humming of the radiator interrupted the quiet. He glanced at the kitchen clock. It was past twelve. Cloud smiled sadly, dropping the keys on the counter. This was his fifth night in a row coming home late – money was tight and he'd begun taking on extra shifts to make ends meet.

The floorboards in the hall creaked and groaned beneath his weight as he treaded softly towards the stairs. When Cloud reached the top, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to thoughts of yesterday morning. It was difficult not to. The scene had been playing on a loop in his head throughout the entire evening as he rode home.

Cloud clenched his hands. It was seven. He was eating breakfast and plotting a map while on his left, Denzel hurriedly downed another swig of milk before tackling the rest of his omelette. Marlene had been seated on his right, chatting excitedly to him and Tifa about her school's upcoming open house on Friday. Cloud gripped the banister and held himself rigid at the memory. He could still see the hurt reflected in her eyes so vividly, as when he had to set his pen down and admit he would not be going, there was a package to deliver.

Deep down he knew Tifa and the kids did not blame him for the decision; they understood the predicament. However, it still ached. Cloud could not dismiss the tiny wibble at the corner of Marlene's mouth as she began talking about her friend's upcoming birthday instead. Nor the long list of unanswered questions in Denzel's notebook. He was torn between protecting them from the invisible evils and hardships and the path he knew he should walk. As he screwed up his face in helplessness at their situation, knowing the consequences if he were to quit and the crushing guilt if he did not, he wished so fiercely that he was no hero for the world. An empty champion whose only skill was wielding a giant sword.

Cloud exhaled slowly. The aftertaste of bleak resignation lingered bitterly in his mouth. The only ones he ever wanted to protect were his family.

And now, they were the only ones hurt.

* * *

AN: Because I always found it weird how despite his hero status, Cloud and Tifa and kids, aren't living in the high end of Midgar but rather in Edge. Money _has _to be a problem sometime.

*sighs* EmoCloud! made his first appearance. And there's about 5 other depressing prompts left on the table.

A huge bundle of thanks to:Mind Astray, Vanillacookies, Qwi-xux, and mom calling. Your reviews are all very lovely.


	15. Worn

**15.**

**Title: **#015. Worn  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Strife Family  
**Word Count: **439  
**Summary**: She saw them as soon as she entered the arch, they were sprawled over one another on the sofa, fast asleep.

* * *

Tifa paused, clutching a bag of groceries, in the front hall. After running out an hour earlier to fetch some last minute ingredients, she could proudly say her kitchen was now finally fully stocked and ready for tomorrow's reunion party. A light snore from the living room caught her attention and she moved closer to inspect the scene.

She saw them as soon as she entered the arch, they were sprawled over one another on the sofa, fast asleep. She set her bag down gently on the floor, wincing when it rustled, then tiptoed quietly towards the three, not wanting to disturb them. As she drew near, a broad grin split her face as she took in their messy appearance. All three wore bandannas on their heads, Denzel a red, Marlene, pink and Cloud, a blue, though Cloud's was the only one in danger of being mistaken for a handkerchief. Both her boys were sporting identical rolled up overalls, exposing the numerous flecks of white and brown smeared across their arms and legs. Only Marlene didn't look a victim of a desperate paint war. Tifa knelt down in front of the little girl, fondly brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. A feather tickled her wrist and she smiled, noting the duster tucked tightly underneath Marlene's arms. Tifa felt her lips twitch. She had a suspicion most of the activities were orchestrated under Marlene's orders.

Tifa closed her eyes. The room radiated with serenity – the one thing missing from her life these past weeks. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes. A shower of sunbeams from the curtains lent the room a hazy feel and Tifa felt her eyes droop, the pull of sleep tugging at her consciousness. From somewhere off in the distance, she heard a clock chime three. And with one last look at the napping trio, she teetered to her feet. She stumbled over to the closet and took out an old, worn, blanket. "Tifa?"

She turned her head, focusing on the source of the voice. Denzel blinked up at her, bleary eyed. "Is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie. You fell asleep."

Denzel rubbed his eyes. "Ish comfy here." He mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep.

Smiling softly, Tifa draped the blanket snugly across Cloud and Marlene. Then she squeezed herself between Denzel and an armrest. "I know." she whispered, watching his reaction. He didn't move. "Let's fall asleep together, shall we?" Denzel didn't respond, but the small pressure against her left shoulder was answer enough.

Dinner could wait. After all, a peaceful afternoon at Seventh Heaven was a rarity.

And she was determined to enjoy hers as long as it lasted.

* * *

AN: I love lazy afternoons! And yay! I actually know where to slot this ficlet in the FFVII timeline! It takes place a day before the Yuffie's Reunion Party, where they took the group photo that appears after the credits. Hehe, and what a coincidence. I just realized as I was adding the necessary title, rating etc. bit, this happens to be my 15th prompt and the 15th prompt of the table. :D

Hugs and Chocolate mints to all who reviewed: mom calling, VanillaCookies and Mind Astray. Receiving your awesome feedback always brightens up my day.


	16. Encounter

**16.**

**Title: **#038. Encounter  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Marlene  
**Word Count: **565  
**Summary**: Get in and get out. That was the golden rule of combat. And all he needed to do now, was track down a certain Mr. Larcon of Room 214.

* * *

He was a soldier: a man trained to stealthily sneak past enemy lines and take down the opponent with a single blow. Get in and get out. That was the golden rule of combat. And all he needed to do now, was track down a certain Mr. Larcon of Room 214.

Simple.

Except nothing in his army days has ever prepared him for this.

Cloud exhaled slowly, reining in his nerves. _This _was disorienting. Craning his neck to read the names on the doors, Cloud swerved again to avoid being sandwiched between two bulky women. The truth was, the narrow hallway was packed, beyond belief. There was hardly even enough room to take a few steps without being jostled backwards by another surging assembly. And he was constantly being shuffled aside to make room for loitering groups. Even Yuffie would have a difficult time maneuvering her way around, he thought dryly.

Wincing, he stumbled through another wide metal door, decorated with flashy balloons and streamers, and was immediately bombarded by noises from every direction. After he righted himself, Cloud blinked heavily. A line of brightly colored posters stretched endlessly down the corridor while barely twenty paces in front, stood a gigantic moogle pushing out flyers to reluctant passerbys. He breathed a sigh of relief, the crowd was less dense here. Using his moment of advantage, Cloud quickly spotted room 214. Then he pulled open the door and marched in.

He spied them near the center of the room. Marlene was darting hurriedly between her desk and cubby, and Tifa was hovering patiently beside her. A plump, middle aged man with glasses walked over and shook hands with Tifa. Judging by the way he carried himself, Cloud surmised the man was most likely Marlene's teacher, Mr. Larcon.

Watching them, Cloud felt his own stomach squeeze tightly. He knew he could not leave things the way they were. He came to that realization on the road and had sped back to Edge immediately upon the revelation. No monetary amount should ever replace his family. They came first. In everything. And while nothing could ever replace the precious time lost, he would be a fool if he continued down that path.

When Cloud moved closer, he saw the color in Marlene's cheeks dull as she fought to keep composure, and he suddenly felt guilt and shame for ever possibly thinking sacrificing his hours with the kids were an equivalent exchange, as long as there was food on the table. But he was here to correct that mistake. If they would let him.

So he squared his shoulders and took a step forward. "Marlene!_"_

The second Marlene recognized him, her smile spontaneously burst into a wide grin, which then became a giggle, and before Cloud knew it, she was running towards him and he was picking up the little girl and twirling her in his arms. He laughed. Her excitement was infectious. A feeling of intense belonging, of everything finally being restored to order, lifted his spirits until it overrode all his former emotions.

With one last twirl, Cloud set Marlene gently to the floor. He met Tifa's eyes briefly and grinned lopsidedly, her sweet smile warming his heart in an instant, when he felt a tap on his back.

"Excuse me, and you are?" The teacher asked curiously, puzzled at the commotion.

Cloud exchanged a glance with Marlene then smiled proudly, clamping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm her father."

* * *

AN: YAY! Ch. 14 has a happy ending. ...I just hope Barret never reads this.

Props goes to Mind Astray for giving me the inspiration to write this piece. Thank-you.

Many X's and O's to my fabulous reviewers: Qwi-Xux, mom calling, QueenAhems, Akila8, kitsune13 and Vanillacookies. It really is all thanks to you guys :D


	17. Abyss

**17.**

**Title: **#005. Abyss  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Cloud, Sephiroth  
**Word Count: **410  
**Summary**: He had no doubt in his mind that he was over, he was broken. But for their sake, he would pull himself up from this abyss

* * *

Cloud flew backwards and slammed into a wall. This was the end, he thought. He had no doubt in his mind that he was over. He was broken. Thick, red blood, dripped steadily from his wounds into a pool around his body, seeping into his vest and matting his hair. He groped for his sword and found himself completely unable to breathe. In that moment, a burgeoning pain exploded in his shoulders and his vision flashed black for a second.

The man loomed over Cloud, his thin lips curling into a sneer, imparting a voice smooth and assured of victory.

"What is the most important thing to you?" The sound of metal carving into bone reverberated in his ears with a gut-wrenching _crunch_ as Sephiroth twisted his blade, plunging Masamune deeper into the flesh. Cloud spat blood on the dirt floor. He couldn't even move, his whole body was rigid and wracked with pain. His heart was pounding in his head like a drum.

"Will you give me the happiness of taking it away from you?"

A chill rippled through his body. With a shuddering gasp, Cloud gripped Masamune and glared at his nightmare. _Happiness. _Suddenly, images began hurtling in his mind, gaining speed as it gnawed harder at his will to live.

He saw Aerith, rosy and pink as she had been when she was alive, extending her hand with kind eyes, and a smile tinged with sadness.

Zack, running his mouth, resting nonchalantly in the pickup, then leaning forward. There were shouts and gunshots. Then nothing.

And he saw _them_, his family, their faces fraught with both anticipation and happiness for the future as they posed for their first photo. He could not break his promise. There was still so much he needed to do. To say to them. To tell them.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Groaning, Cloud pulled, his blood splattering onto the concrete and asphalt. As the tip emerged, he wrenched himself free, seized the blade and struck it against the wall. His chest heaving, he hauled himself up into a standing position.

For their sake, no matter how painful, he would pull himself up from this abyss. Even when death stared him down, he would keep fighting to protect the ones he held dear.

* * *

AN:I took this scene from Advent Children, not Advent Children Complete. I don't care if ACC is considered more 'canon'. The latter wouldn't work nearly as well because pesky Zack showed up and had a whole conversation with Cloud. So this is me flaunting the rights of an author for creative license. I hope nobody minds. ;)

Erm..and yes, apologies if I made anyone feel squeamish. *offers cookies and runs*

As always a million plus one thank yous to all my lovely reviewers: mom calling, Akila8, Qwi-xux, Vanillacookies and Mind Astray.


	18. Technology

**18.**

**Title: **#027. Technology  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Cloud and Tifa  
**Word Count: **613  
**Summary**: The man could handle a sword through the gut and still get up as if nothing happened afterwards, but give him small bruises and cuts and down he went.

* * *

She heard Cloud gasp and then the sound of running water.

"Cloud?" called Tifa, calmly, from her position near the closet. She was rummaging through the drawers for knickers and a clean T-shirt.

He gave a strangled yelp in reply. "It's okay, I'm fine."

She paused, glancing sideways at the bathroom, then straightened. "Cloud?" Tifa asked, worriedly. "What's wrong?" She could faintly see Cloud fuss over his reflection in the mirror. She sighed. Most of their washing essentials have been swept to the floor to make room for his elbows as he leaned forward. His face was jammed uncomfortably close to the glass, leaving a trail of air on the surface each time he breathed. He made a shooing motion with the back of his other hand. "I just got a cut. It's nothing."

Scoffing, she inched closer and spied the culprit. The electric razor lay innocently on the floor, dropped hastily at the first nick of pain. She picked it up, returning it back to its place on the recharger. "C'mon, let me take a look." Tifa raised her hands in mock surrender. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh?" said Cloud, wheeling around to face her properly. He lifted the towel used to staunch the bleeding to a crawl. "How about this?"

There was an angry gash on the side of his chin. Upon closer inspection, she saw the cut wasn't very deep, only a superficial wound. It probably still stung. She frowned sympathetically, twisting her body around Cloud's and reached for the cupboards.

"It's 'fine.'" Tifa said, quoting with her fingers. Cloud stared at her in disbelief, rubbing his chin sorely. She pressed a quick peck on his lips. "You're _fine._ Don't be such a baby." Then she turned her gaze back to the shelves, flicking briefly over the floss and tubes of toothpaste. She pulled out a cream and a can of band-aids. "Now hold still."

Cloud opened his mouth to argue but nodded weakly when Tifa shot him a look. She pointed towards the toilet. "Sit."

He did as he was told, making a big show and sighing with great gusto. He grimaced as her fingers skimmed lightly over the cut and she rolled her eyes. The man could handle a sword through the gut and still get up as if nothing happened afterwards, but give him small bruises and cuts and down he went. _Men. _She'd never understand them.

"Better?" Tifa asked as she began to apply the disinfectant. He smiled lazily at her, relief in his eyes.

"That's nice." He murmured, closing his eyes. "You're nice."

She dabbed deftly at the cut one last time then shut the lid on the cream, and smacked a band-aid on his chin. "Voila!" She took his hands and pulled him up. "You can't even see it."

Cloud glanced at his reflection and chuckled wryly. "Very manly." Marlene's pink and purple band-aid stuck out noticeably from his face like a baby condor among a line of chocobos. He smiled into the mirror, testing the band aid and frowned as more of it became visible. He grabbed Tifa and sat her on the sink. "You couldn't have just covered it with lipstick?"

"Nope. The band-aid helps it heal faster." Giggling, Tifa slithered off the counter and out the door, leaving a disappointed Cloud standing inside the bathroom.

A moment later she reappeared with a bottle of shower gel and bundle of clothes in her hands. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Plus it's supposed to be waterproof." She slid the shower door open. "We should test this."

He grinned, rubbing his nose against hers softly. "I think I can be persuaded to, Mrs. Strife."

* * *

AN: Haha. Technology 1 vs. Cloud 0. Take that, wonder boy!

And, of course, thanks to all my fantastic readers and reviewers: akila8, Qwi-xux, mom calling, VanillaCookies and gingerbreadbear. Its' all because of you terrific people that this story has over 5000 hits. *HUGS!!*


	19. Bounce

**19.**

**Title: **#002: Bounce  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa  
**Word Count: **217  
**Summary: **A quick surge of joy coursed through him as a light rippling movement fluttered beneath his palms. He would never tire of this magic.

* * *

It was just a small bump, barely even noticeably underneath her nightgown.

He slipped his hands tenderly around her waist and pulled her away from the vanity table, towards the bed. The size hardly seemed capable of reflecting the enormous changes developing inside Tifa and was even less accurate a measurement of his complete and utter elation he felt over this tiny little life.

They fell softly onto the mattress. A quick surge of joy coursed through him as a light rippling movement fluttered beneath his palms. He would never tire of this magic. The amazement and wonder he carried from the moment he discovered he was to be a father never ceased, only grew, as the months dwindled down.

Sighing contently, he nuzzled her shoulders and placed a trail of kisses on her neck. It was nothing short of a miracle. For the longest time, he never thought it possible to attain and _keep _this level of happiness without paying a debt, the burden of guilt which haunts those still living. And yet, as the days passed, thoughts of the baby consumed him. These feelings surprised him. He wanted to give it everything.

He smiled at the thought, tightening his hold on Tifa.

But more than anything else, he felt an overwhelming love towards the woman who'd granted him the impossibility.

* * *

AN: Happy Father's Day!

*doles out powertools in sprit of the day* Thanks!: mom calling, Mind Astray, Vanillacookies, Vanilla Raindrops, gingerbreadbear, Oceanee, and Qwi-Xux.


	20. Facade

**20.**

**Title: **#025. Facade  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa,  
**Word Count: **1,363  
**Summary**: Her family was crumbling, though, surely, this was still better than being completely broken.

* * *

Tifa awoke with a start.

She struggled to rise in bed, while a thick sheen of rain water flowed over the window panes. The house was quiet. For a moment, she sat there, listening to the raindrops patter against the roof of her home, staring listlessly out through the liquid smeared window into the grey morning skies. Her heart grew heavy as she slowly became conscious of reality, the frustrations, and the disappointments worse even than her feverish dreams.

It was still a few minutes before she finally pushed herself off the bed and stood up. The cold from the floorboards chilled her slipperless feet, seeping underneath her skin until it became a numb with a fierce prickling burn. As if in a trance, her feet took her to the room next door. Unsurprisingly the bed was empty. She stood outside the door.

_"We'll be alright, won't we?"_

The hollow words resounded in her head, lonely and defeated.

Ever since Strife's Delivery Service took off, Cloud had grown more and more distant, retreating deeper into himself, his feelings tightly guarded. At first, Tifa refused to become discouraged - she had faith in his strength and in her own to shoulder the burden if he chose to share. So she deliberately closed down the bar for a day during the week to spend the afternoons with him and Marlene, but as days passed, Cloud remained silent, pouring himself into his work to the point of exhaustion.

Naturally, his sudden shift did not escape Marlene, and hurt, she confided to Tifa, whispering to her, sadly, how Cloud would sometimes look up at the sky and not listen to her. And though Tifa knew it was cowardly, even unfair to the little girl, she could not muster up the courage to address the simmering tensions underlying her conversations with Cloud. They were already stilted enough without the inclusion of family matters. And he never initiated the conversations anymore. All he gave her lately were short brusque replies, or none at all.

If she continued pressing, what would she learn? And in the end, would she rather not have learnt at all?

Tifa sighed wearily, leaning against the door frame.

_"Even we aren't enough for you?"_

Her words flashed mockingly in her mind. The ache in her chest tightened, not unlike when she uttered the question last night. She'd meant it as a jibe to rouse him from his brooding; she expected him to deny it. But when Cloud did not answer, that cut deeper than any response he could have given. She spent most of the night troubled and awake, contemplating the many ways to interpret the silence. His mako blue eyes, usually so expressive, had been mute then, and she was forced to look away first from his intensity. Except, what would he have said if she hadn't broken her gaze. The possibilities plagued her dreams. Would her worst fear been realized?

Hesitantly, Tifa moved forward into Cloud's room. Out of habit, her eyes darted in the dim light for a familiar photograph.

It was one of her favorites, taken during the reopening of Seventh Heaven in Edge. Barret had been clamoring for the camera the whole evening, and when Yuffie finally passed it over, he'd worked the bar like mad, snapping shot after shot to celebrate their success.

And somehow, sometime during the midst of the total chaos, he managed to capture her and Marlene in the kitchens, forcing Cloud to wear a chef's hat. Marlene had wanted to do the honors so laughing, Tifa was lifting her up in her arms when the flash went off, followed by Barret's gruff voice shouting, "Gotcha!"

Afterwards, when the film was developed a week later, multiple copies were made. One hung in the den, another in the privates of her room while the last copy Cloud claimed for himself, saying their smiling faces would be the reason for him to forge new memories. She'd felt so happy then.

Her eyes fell on the desk. The surface was mostly covered with piles of old documents and maps. Tifa gingerly approached it, recognizing a tiny black sliver as the corner of a picture frame. She brushed away the surrounding paperwork but her heart sank as soon as her gaze met with transparent glass. The frame was empty.

It was with tired resignation settled in her chest that Tifa slowly turned and lowered herself onto the chair. Her family was crumbling, though, surely, this was still better than being completely broken. Maybe there wasn't much conversation or many smiles, but at least Cloud returned to them every night. He still considered Seventh Heaven his home. It was a small reassurance, like swallowing bitter medicine, but she would gladly take it to face another day with an absent Cloud.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open downstairs. The sound of unnaturally heavy footfalls spurred Tifa to run into Marlene's room, gently shaking the girl awake then lifting a finger to her lips, motioning for Marlene to keep close. Together, they crept towards the stairs.

The moment they reached the top landing Tifa heard movement in the living room, directly below. But before she could take a step, she heard Cloud shout her name, his voice wracked with urgency. She felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"I'm here!" she cried, starting down the steps two at a time with Marlene quick on her heels. When Tifa reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. Cloud was nowhere to be seen but a little boy, no more than nine, lay collapsed in a heap on the couch. She stared at him. His face was pale, his breathing shallow and a trail of black pus dribbled from his skin onto the cushion.

"He's sick, isn't he?" Marlene said gravely, looking not at her but at the boy.

She nodded wordlessly. It was awful but many children, especially those living on the streets were afflicted with the same illness. There were also plenty of facilities dedicated to the purpose of taking care of them. So why did Cloud bring him here?

Behind her, footsteps neared then stopped. "Tifa!"

She turned. Cloud was holding a roll of bandages in his hands. His face was pulled tight, his mouth pinched, and there were purple rings underneath his eyes. "He has Geostigma, Cloud." Tifa said quietly. She bent down, brushing away the boy's bangs. Tentatively, she touched the back of her hand against his forehead. "And he's burning up."

She worked swiftly, ordering Cloud to carry the child to the bathroom, meanwhile sending Marlene off to fetch a bottle of potions. By the time she returned with the flask, Tifa was wiping away the grime and dabbing lightly at the open sores as she wrapped the bandages around the infected areas. A few minutes later, the boy opened his eyes, but he was only half awake. Tifa lifted him very slightly and held the potion to his mouth. He choked on the first sip, but she gave him some more and the fifth time he smiled very faintly. Almost immediately he slipped back into unconsciousness though his breathing was a little steadier.

Finally she was finished. The boy was washed, scrubbed clean of the dirt and pus, bandaged, and laid gently on Cloud's bed. Only then did Tifa ask, " Where did--"

"This kid came to my place." Cloud interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

Cloud brought her gaze to meet hers, regarding her for a long moment. "I mean.." he started, then broke off as the boy shivered. He leaned over and tucked the covers around him warmly. She stiffened as his fingers brushed lightly against hers but relaxed when he gave her a wry smile. Encouraged, she placed her hands on top of his. He didn't pull away.

In a moment or two Tifa knew he would tell her he was leaving for another delivery but for now she wanted it to simply be the truth of touch, without complications. She would remember that afterwards, and remind herself, underneath it all, they were still a family.

* * *

AN: Dialogue mostly taken from CoT.

Sorry, this took so long. One of my co-workers left to attend her sister's wedding and I had to cover a few extra shifts for her until she returns. Plus my English221 course just started, so Yayness! But that also means I'm forced to admit, updates probably won't be everyday now. Most likely one every one or two days.

Thank yous to all my readers: Qwi-Xux, Mind Astray, VanillaCookiesxD, mom calling, kitsune13, gingerbreadbear, Fairheartstrife, Akila8. Your support means so much to me.


	21. Hell

**21.**

**Title: **#037: Hell  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud, Tifa  
**Word Count: **304  
**Summary:** For a second, he despised the flowers. This was not tragic and the small buds of drooping white and yellow, not poetic.

* * *

Few sights in the world could render him frightened and afraid to his very core.

But staring down at Tifa, Cloud felt cold and there was a hard knot inside him. The weariness drained out of him as suddenly as if somebody covered him with a blindfold. A creeping fear overtook everything else.

She lay crumpled on the ground, so still and unmoving, her feet bent beneath her thighs. A crushed bed of flowers surrounded her body, their bulbs and stalks torn apart, as the petals littering the floor formed a crude pillow for her head. Cloud drew in a breath sharply.

Who had done this to her? And why?

He ran towards her. Then he cradled her delicately in his arms and called her name. She did not answer. Numerous smudges of dirt marred the skin under her eyes but even they could not erase the pallor of her cheeks. It was too pale. Cloud swallowed thickly and felt a wave of nausea engulf him for a moment as the anger blotted out everything else. He balled his hands into fists, then wished he hadn't. The sudden return of blood flow pulsed angrily in his wrist and caused his hands to ache. There was a heavily sweet odor lacing the air, permeating the church and choking his senses.

He tried again, refusing to let her give up on him. He felt panicky and desperate. The futility was only in his imagination. It had to be.

She remained motionless. The stench of flowers all but made him gag now, their fragrance, suffocating, in the stifling heat. He cursed at them. And for a second, he despised the damned flowers. This was not tragic and the small buds of drooping white and yellow, not poetic.

No, instead, it was a peculiar kind of nightmare. His hellish field of shredded flowers and a Tifa who could not smile.

* * *

AN: Tifa did not die. Again, this was scene taken from ACC, or AC. Whichever you prefer.

Much thanks plus a dozen roses goes to my awesome reviewers: VanillacookiesXD, mom calling and Mind Astray. Thank you for all the support.


	22. Honest

**22.**

**Title: **#013: Honest  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **Cloud and Tifa  
**Word Count: **176  
**Summary**: Of confessions and first time kisses.

* * *

He blurts out the words first.

They are standing in the kitchens and she is only a few meters away. Her back is turned. He takes a step forward and calls her name, his heart thumping crazily in his chest.

Slowly, she sets down the bowl and faces him. Two spots of color appear high on her cheeks. Her mouth is quivering but there is a light in her eyes he's never seen. They sparkle with an intense joy as she absorbs his confession.

Smiling, he holds his arms out and she closes the distance in two quick steps, the surety in her gait as sweet to him as the embrace itself. He rests his forehead on hers, his thumbs gently smoothing her hair from her brows before moving downwards to cup her chin. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and he can feel her breath quickening. Then he leans in and kisses her, a soft, sweet tentative, brush of the lips a boy gives the first time he kisses a girl.

When they break apart, she lays her head on his shoulders and whispers in his ear. "..love you, too." And she does not resist in the slightest when he then draws her closer to him and kisses her again and again.

* * *

AN: yay for short pieces! haha, Akila8 raised a fair a point about the amount of angst lately so this should even out the balance.

Many thanks to: kitsune13, Akila8, VanillacookiesXD, mom calling, Mind Astray, Qwi-Xux and K.T Selner for reviewing. You guys always, _always_ brighten up my day.


	23. Machine

**23.**

**Title: **#030: Machine  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters: **invisible  
**Word Count: **208  
**Summary: **When you feel like a family, it reveals itself in the most simplest things

* * *

It is early morning. Small beads of water still cling to the budding foliage while above, clouds are tinged a rosy hue as the sun begins its steady climb across the sky.

The house is quiet. All the blinds have been pulled shut, the lights turned off and not a single bustle of activity can be heard from any of the rooms inside. Even the curtains for the bar are drawn but a parting between the fabrics reveals a crooked, well-worn sign: Closed for Business.

Suddenly a phone rings shrilly in the kitchen, the receiver trembling slightly from the vibrations on its mounted stand. After a few seconds the machine finally clicks. There is a brief moment of silence at first then four voices pipe up cheerily, warbling:

'_Hi, my name is Marls'_

''_Diesel'_

"_Teef'_

'_Chocobo.'_

'_You've reached Strife's residence. And if you're hearing this, we're not home so leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Have a great day!_

Their voices dissolve into muffled laughter and the tape cuts short with a loud _beep._ A woman brusquely reminds them of a dental checkup for noon tomorrow then hangs up.

And the house is quiet again.

* * *

AN: What happend? The all evil _school_ happened. Plus my cousin had his wedding this Saturday so that set me back a few.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


	24. Solitude

**24.**

**Title: **#016: Solitude  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Cloud/Tifa  
**Word Count: **511  
**Summary: **In which Cloud holes himself up in the bathroom and doesn't come out

* * *

"Cloud?"

Tifa tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and craned her neck upwards, waiting for her husband to appear at the top of the landing. When he didn't answer, she called again. He was up to something, she knew it.

Because today was odd.

This morning began as usual. She woke up and like always Cloud was already in the kitchen busy fixing everybody a hearty breakfast of cereal and toast. Even when the kids were leaving, he rose and gave them a hug separately but as soon as they were out the door, he had holed himself up in the bathroom.

That was over an hour ago.

"Up here."

"I know." She ascended up the stairs, and stopped in front of the door. "Do you.. need anything? I heard from Shera, Cid has the same problems sometimes." Truthfully, she didn't really, but she thought all the same, it was better to say something.

"_What_?"

The door swung open and Cloud looked at her curiously, a hint of a smile twitching on his lips. Tifa felt her cheeks flame. Flustered, she threw her gaze around the tiny room in a desperate effort to drop the subject, only, everything looked too orderly. There was no mess. At last she feigned suspicion.

"Exactly. '_What_.' That's what I want to know too," said Tifa, recovering herself. Her eyes bore into his and she noted with some satisfaction when he gave a flinch.

"You know you've been up here since this morning?" she added severely.

"Um.." said Cloud meekly.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." He waved the problem away. "Just imagining. But say Teef, what do you think of me with short hair? And maybe no bangs?"

Tifa frowned uncomprehendingly. "Huh?"

"You don't like it, eh?" Cloud asked, his smile widening as she shook her head. "Well, me neither!"

With that said, he suddenly rushed over to the sink and stared morosely at his reflection. He tilted his head sideways, front then back again into profile meanwhile, chewing his lips and muttering something about 'cops' underneath his breath.

'_So he's caught up in a stint_,' Tifa mused.

Cloud heaved another sigh, completely oblivious as she continued to study him warily. Then out of the corner of her eye she spied a piece of crumpled paper poking out from his back pocket. She pulled it out.

It was a ticket.

And everything clicked.

"Something" – Tifa's voice shook a little – "you want to tell me? I won't tell _a-n-y-o-n-e." _Grinning, she wound her arms tightly around Cloud's chest and waved the ticket in his face, enjoying the feeling beneath her hands when his muscles tensed.

Her husband groaned. "Har Har. That's really funny, Teef."

"No, I want you to say it. Out loud."

Silence.

"I got fined for not wearing a helmet."

This time, Cloud had to - gently - pinch her to keep her from laughing into the wall.

* * *

AN: Yipeee!! I got over 100 Reviews! *hugs and kisses all around*

Yeah...sometimes I wonder if its actually a vanity issue that Cloud neglects his helmet or if it _really _is physically impossible to stick one over his head. You are_ not_ above the Law. *shrugs* What do you think?

As always, many thanks to: mom calling, kitsune13, Vanilla Raindrops, Qwi-Xux and VanillacookiesXD.


	25. Holiday

**25.**

**Title: **#008: Holiday  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Cloud/Tifa  
**Word Count: **446  
**Summary: **Because everybody is entitled to have their own little holidays

* * *

Cloud gives a contented sigh, sinking back down onto the yellow tarp. It is a beautiful day, bright and sunny against a pure azure backdrop. The wind feels refreshingly cool against his skin and his arms are folded behind his head. He breathes deeply. The sweet scent of grass mingles with the smell of baked goods bringing a small smile to his face.

If he remembers, he must thank Yuffie for the sign.

To his right he can see the kids scrambling across the empty fields towards the brook. With his longer limbs, Denzel easily reaches the stream first though Marlene didn't trail too far behind. Earlier, Tifa had already outfitted them with the proper equipment and now both bait their poles and fling the lure into the gurgling waters.

Their obvious excitement is infectious and his grin widens a tiny more.

"They seem like they're having fun," observes Tifa.

"Yeah."

Cloud turns and studies her. She is focused on the children. There is a serene look on her face and her lips are curved in a happy beam. A sudden reflected light flashes into his eyes, forcing him to blink. He stares at the metal piece adorning her hands. After the events that happened four days ago, he hadn't known whether Tifa would continue wearing the ring.

An unexpected feeling of relief washes over him and he hurriedly glances away before she realizes.

It is strange, he wonders, how the silence between them appears to have changed in the last few days. Instead of a tense quiet, there is a relaxed quality and he's been grateful Tifa never once brought up the subject of his illness. Out of everyone, he knows she understands the most, and when the time is right, he feels he owes her the truth.

Rising to his elbows, the sounds of Marlene's shrieking laughter changing to shrill whoops floats to his ears. "Say.."

"Yes?"

Much to his chagrin the words choke in his throat and he hears himself saying, "Why don't you join them?"

When she looks startled, he mentally curses himself for the suggestion. "I mean," he hastily corrects, "It's boring here. You'd have more fun with them."

Tilting her head, Tifa watches him for a moment, then says softly, "But I like it here. It's warm and I can sit listening for birds."

He accepts her answer.

******

It isn't until he is lying in bed, waiting for sleep to claim him that he remembers; the birds had all begun their southern migration a month ago.

* * *

AN: Ohmygawd. I'm on a roll! Halfway done! The only ironic part is that this lapse of homework is given due only to upcoming exams. *cringes* I should be studying right now except I'm such a _big_ fan of procrastination. YaY!

hopefully, this was obvious, but if it wasn't the drabble was just after the events of AC.

Thanks: Vanilla Raindrops, mom calling, and gingerbreadbear


	26. Descent

**26.**

**Title: **#007: Descent  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairings: **Cloud/Tifa  
**Word Count: **493  
**Summary: **Sometimes descent doesn't necessarily mean depression; sometimes it leads to something much more worthwhile pursuing.

* * *

Tifa shifts her weight to her left and gets ready to strike, her eyes narrowing as she judges the distance of the grounds. It was a fairly sized arena, contained within an abandoned warehouse, its four corners marked by pieces of chalk.

Her opponent's face is one of wary trepidation. Cloud stands opposite, crouching awkwardly with his fists clenching and unclenching as if unsure of what to do beyond tracking her actions. His hair is disheveled and he rakes his hand through it twice before scuttling a few feet sideways into a pillar when Tifa closes in.

She begins slowly at first, teasing and gauging the limits of his boundaries. Out of pity, she had decided to grant her partner a gracious five second lead but when he doesn't take the offensive, she charges. The strong, steady current of cold air whips around her legs as she sprints then swings her right arm back, releasing the punch and feeling it connect against Cloud's palm, which tightens.

Instinctively Tifa drops down, fists her free hand into the collar of his shirt, tugs and heaves. She has a point to prove. With a groan, her opponent's back collides onto the cement and he lies there for a moment, stunned then jumps to his feet, and counters with an elbow jab. There is a bead of sweat trickling from his forehead, his breath coming out in short spurts.

Grinning widely now, Tifa ducks then feigns to her left to give herself a wider berth. She rolls to her side, knocking away another half-hearted punch and slams her fist into his shoulders. Surprised, Cloud stumbles but doesn't quit, yanking her vest then reeling her in as he falls for the second time. She makes a tsking noise because this means it's time to play dirty.

"Give up?" he rasps into her ear.

"No!"

Her cry seems to startle the challenger but before he could further restrict her movement, Tifa twists her body, digging her knees into his limbs. He pants heavily, his hands darting out and gripping her waist securely. In comparison, her breath is light, a soft breeze blowing quietly against his flushed cheeks. She relaxes a fraction and the space between their bodies decreased to minimum.

Tossing her head, Tifa says mockingly, "Give u-oomph!"

Suddenly, Cloud jerks her forward and crushes his lips to hers. His tongue forces her lips apart while his fingers entwine in her hair, gradually stopping to play with the strands on the nape of her neck. He deepens the kiss as she begins to respond, smirking when Tifa gives a satisfied moan and wraps her legs around his.

Finally they break apart and Tifa rests her forehead against his, her voice smooth like silk as she murmurs, "Like I said, _I_ win."

* * *

AN: *scratches head* Is this work-safe? I marked it as a T and Twilight probably does the same thing magnify times ten but now I'm not so sure.

And it just struck me today as I was writing this; does Cloud even know how to fight hand to hand combat? Take away his gigantic knife, will he still keep the record as best fighter in FFVII?


End file.
